


All Kinds of Hunger

by andSheSaid



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andSheSaid/pseuds/andSheSaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll let you eat the whole cake…" Hyde's face lighted with delight "…if you give me a kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Kinds of Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yushin_Bella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yushin_Bella/gifts), [fabi_en_ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabi_en_ciel/gifts).



> A big, huge, enormous THANK YOU to Jenn for proofreading this so thoroughly! ♥

Tetsu gave a smile as soon as he opened the door of his apartment. Hyde was on the other side, looking extremely cute with his large jacket and a wool cap, his hair emanating from it like a black and wavy river, reaching far down his shoulders. The tip of his nose and his cheeks were red from the cold outside, but upon seeing the bassist's radiant figure, he smiled too.

 "What's so funny, Tetchan?" the vocalist asked, entering his bandmate's house unceremoniously, like he owned the place.

 "You look like Rudolph," the leader answered amused, locking the door as Hyde rubbed his own hands, basking in the heat inside of the tiny apartment.

 "What, Santa's reindeer?" placing his small hands on his nose, he laughed. "Shut up!"

 Trying to avoid Hyde's hit on his arm, Tetsu quickly added: "Yep, but a cute one!"

 "I brought your stuff, you moron" the vocalist said, as he took a handful of papers from the inside of his jacket, which he removed along with the cap, finally feeling quite warm. "It was a pain in the ass to write those, so you better like it".

 "Yeah, I'll take a look at it later. I'm done with work for today, I spent the whole afternoon going over the plans for the tour", the leader replied with a tired voice, entering the kitchen. "Everything seems okay, though".

 "Glad to hear that", Hyde followed him into the small room, trying to sniff the air for food. "I'm hungry, Tetchan! What've you got?"

 Resting against the tiny counter, the leader started at the vocalist, who looked eagerly through his appliances. He momentarily wondered how Hyde managed to be skinny. "I thought you'd be hungry, so I was about to go for takeout. Maybe yakisoba, something warm." Hyde's eyes sparkled with interest, although Tetsu could see he tried to keep a cool façade. "All I have here is…" he opened the fridge with the tip of his finger "…cake, actually", he forgot he had that.

 "Cake? As in, a birthday cake?" the tiny man asked eagerly, as he stood on his tiptoes to see above the fridge's door.

"Yeah, it was my sister's birthday the other day. We celebrated here and my mom must have saved a slice for me, although I didn't notice until now" the bassist said as he took the beautiful slice of strawberry and chocolate cake from the fridge, all the while followed by Hyde's yearning gaze, and placed it on the counter.

 "You had a birthday party! And without me!" Hyde was practically on top of the cake.

 "You don't even know my sister-"

 "You could've introduced her to me!" the vocalist was now quickly examining the shelves with his eyes, wondering where Tetsu kept his spoons. Unable to resist those puppy eyes, the bassist pointed to a drawer nearby and the vocalist quickly jumped on it, grabbing the first spoon he saw. But the leader had a plan of his own. Resting his back against the counter again, he blocked the cake from the vocalist's reach, smiling wickedly.

 "Oh, come on, please!" Hyde looked half ready to beg and half ready to attack his leader with the silverware.

 Feeling rather optimistic about his plan, the bassist crossed his arms. "I'll let you eat the whole cake…" Hyde's face lighted with delight "…if you give me a kiss" and then was crossed with surprise, his eyebrows almost reaching the top of his head.

 The vocalist blinked twice. And then some more. It wasn't like they had never kissed, actually he had lost count how many times they did it (and even made out a little, he had to admit) drunk in a bar or after a particularly successful live, but it was always something that just happened between them, nothing like this. The bassist was never this straightforward about this side of their friendship. On the other hand, the bassist did look very handsome that day and he did want the cake tremendously, so what the hell, right?

 Flashing a flirty smile, he concluded to himself: either way, it was a win-win situation. He would get a nice kiss and get the cake.

 "Oh, does that smile mean yes?" Tetsu beamed handsomely at him, his voice sounding huskier and sexier already. Hyde's heart skipped a beat against his will but he didn't falter, closing the gap between them and snaking his arms around the leader's neck, completely forgetting he still had a spoon in his right hand.

 The younger man responded to this by wrapping his arms around Hyde's waist. The vocalist was so close to his bandmate now he could feel his minty breath and woody scent filling his own nostrils, offering such a feeling of closeness to his leader's body that he didn't know he missed. He was meaning to play hard to get, maybe tease the leader a bit, but the feeling of that firm yet gentle body and skin against him (and even squeezing him slightly) made him forget all about this: suddenly he needed to kiss Tetsu until they were both out of breath.

 And so he did. Finally closing the distance between their mouths, Hyde didn't waste time and quickly snaked his tongue around Tetsu's, inciting a moan from both of them. It was a long and satisfying kiss, on which their tongues played inside of each other's mouths, licking and nibbling on eager lips.

 They only parted when Hyde needed to catch his breath. Tetsu stared at the vocalist's brown and glazed eyes, gently caressing his hair while the smaller man inwardly tried to look for his lost composure. The bassist wanted to make sure he wouldn't regain it that soon and smoothly brought his other hand behind his own back, smearing it with cream and chocolate.

 "You can have your cake now", he whispered in Hyde's ear, making the vocalist shiver. And he softly deposited his sweetened digits into the vocalist's mouth, who languidly licked it, eyes closed. Tetsu's breath quickened seeing and feeling the tip of his fingers on those plush lips and sultry tongue.

 After thoroughly cleaning the cake from his leader's index, the vocalist opened his eyes, lustfully gazing at the other man. "I want more", his voice was like honey coming out of his mouth. Tetsu could barely take his eyes away from the short man who looked absolutely gorgeous and full of lust.

 Kissing him again, the bassist smeared his fingers on the cake once more, not caring at all if he ruined it or not. He had much more important things to worry about right now. Plundering the vocalist's mouth with his tongue, he distantly heard the soft noise of the spoon that Hyde had been holding hitting the counter. Tetsu only took his lips from Hyde's to insert his digits again, this time going them deeper, making his bandmate close his mouth around them.

 The bassist couldn't help but moan when he felt the vocalist's expert tongue sensually playing with his fingers and sucking on them, sending a wave of pleasure to another part of his anatomy. Unable to contain himself any longer, he delivered another moist whisper to Hyde's ear, licking his earlobe in the process: "I want you to suck my cock, pretty boy". Moving away to inspect the effect this had on the vocalist, Tetsu could see that beautifully shaped face turning red, both with the pleasure and anticipation that those words had triggered. On top of that, he just loved to be called "pretty".

 Moving his mouth away from Tetsu's slender fingers, Hyde quickly worked to undo the zipper of the taller man's pants and, to the bassist's surprise, didn't waver in keeling in front on him and to take his member in both hands, gently caressing his length and balls while the bassist reclined against the counter. Soon his tongue was on the tip of the bassist's cock, skillfully licking it and dragging out a heavy moan from Tetsu, whose hands where now on top of the vocalist's head.

 Hyde's tongue gave expert attention to every inch of the bassist's cock, and Tetsu distantly concluded on how the vocalist's claims of never being this intimate with another man were total bullshit: the man surely knew how to endear another guy's dick with his mouth, as the bassist was already unable to control his quickened breathing and loud moans. However satisfied he was feeling, he also desperately craved for more contact of that hot and moist mouth.

 The singer stared with hunger-filled eyes when the leader called his name. "Hyde, open up wide". It was all Tetsu managed to say before placing his right hand on the back of the shorter man's head and pressing his hips further against that attractive face, filling Hyde's mouth with his cock and sensing, with a shudder of pleasure, when the vocalist let out a groan. Placing his left hand on the counter for balance, he felt the petite man bobbing his head up and down on his organ, lulled further into his pleasure haze by the slurping sounds coming from below.

 Sweat was rolling down his temples and Tetsu couldn't hold himself anymore – he was getting so close. Holding firmly on Hyde's hair, he fucked the other man's gap, who let himself be used, attaining a more submissive attitude and allowing Tetsu's invasive dick inside his mouth. Adoring every bit of the vocalist's sensual manners, the bassist's pace grew quicker and wilder, his orgasm nearing rapidly and his control fading away. Yet, he knew exactly what to do.

 In the heat of the moment, he might have warned Hyde to close his eyes, although he really couldn't remember afterwards. Benefitting from the grip he had on the vocalist's hair, he gently (or at least, the kindest he could manage at the moment) pulled his head backwards, extracting his penis from the singer's mouth and sending a spurt of semen on Hyde's face. The creamy bodily fluid stained from the singer's hair to his (thankfully) closed right eye, reaching his lips, where it was lapped by the vocalist's hungry tongue.

 They spent a long time regaining their breaths – Tetsu holding on to the counter, filled with the afterglow of his amazing climax; Hyde on the sitting on the floor, shamelessly licking and lapping the seed that had fallen on his face. _Hyde was really slutty_ , the leader thought, a smirk playing on his lips.

 After successfully cleaning himself, the vocalist gazed at Tetsu. "Now it's my turn to come, don't you think?" The bassist couldn't agree more and reached out a hand to help Hyde get up, not bothering to fix his own jeans. Taking the singer in his arms, he quickly disposed of both of their sweat-filled shirts and turned the short man over, pressing his back against his own stomach and placing butterfly kisses on that milky white neck.

 It was Tetsu's turn to undo the other man's zipper, but he made sure to take it all off, leaving the singer completely naked in his kitchen. The bassist's skillful and calloused fingers roamed over Hyde's skin, giving special attention to his nipples, while sucking, kissing and biting both his neck and earlobes. Hyde shuddered in pleasure, groaning and moaning under his ministrations. Tetsu knew that, after giving a blowjob, the vocalist was already far too gone to endure too much foreplay before growing desperate, so soon his hands traveled down his navel and slowly caressing his thighs before wrapping one of them around the older man's penis. It did not take long until Hyde started thrusting against his hand, moaning loudly and unashamedly. Hungrily, Tetsu turned the vocalist's head, French kissing while the singer reached his sexual climax, soiling his floor with creamy semen.

 Hyde was still out of breath when the leader turned him over again, this time groping his buttocks. The vocalist's ass might be small, but it sure felt delicious against his fingers. Recovering faster than Tetsu would've thought he could, the vocalist hand's grabbed the waist of the bassist's partially undone pants, "Fuck me, Tetchan".

 He didn't need to be told twice, that's for sure. Hurrying to fulfill Hyde's needs, Tetsu dragged him to the room next door, dropping the vocalist on the fluffy couch and finally disposing of his own jeans, throwing them somewhere on the floor. He was about to jump on Hyde and fuck him senseless when he remembered that some lube would come in handy right now. The bassist quickly ran to his bedroom, his brain forgetting all finesse while he fumbled through the drawers. When he came back to the living room with the lube in his hands, the vocalist was sprawled on the couch: one leg lying on the back of the sofa, while his other foot was barely touching the floor. Tetsu forgot to breathe for a moment – the sight was just too delicious.

 Disposing the lube on the armrest for the moment, he joined the vocalist on the sofa. Running his hand up Hyde's right leg, until he reached that thick thigh he ached so long to touch before this day; he absorbed each tiny detail of Hyde's beautiful anatomy. His hard cock hanging above his navel; the skinny, yet well-defined, torso; the soft neck which now bore the marks of Tetsu's bites; and, of course, that delicate face, with its plushy lips and small nose – his eyebrows were arched maliciously (he was probably enjoying the fact that the bassist was drooling over him) and his eyes were glistening with lust. He looked positively devilish, and it was a delightful sight.

 Not wanting to waste one more second, and hard to the point of feeling light headed, Tetsu caressed the inner part of the vocalist's thights with both hands, making those pulpy lips part to let out a small moan. Lifting one hand to play with Hyde's nipples, he pressed hot kisses on the singer's navel, before teasing the petite man with a long lick along the length of his cock. Retrieving the lube, he opened it with one hand while the other was busy teasing Hyde's entrance, making the vocalist close his eyes and let out a sigh in anticipation.

 After covering his fingers with the transparent liquid, Tetsu slowly started to insert them into the vocalist's hole. Two fingers was enough to make Hyde squirm and groan, and the bassist could barely wait to feel that tight and warm muscle around his cock. Feeling impatient and promising himself to offer Hyde a more prepared penetration on a later occasion, he promptly removed his fingers and covered his rock hard penis with lube. Grabbing both of Hyde's legs by the back of the knees, he positioned himself. He was desperate to fuck the vocalist, but before that, he wanted to hear Hyde putting that slutty mouth to good use.

 "Do you want this, Hyde?" His voice was so husky he could barely recognize it himself.

 "Yes, Tetchan, fuck me!" Hyde was squirming beneath him from expectation alone.

 "How do you want me to do it, pretty boy?" Tetsu couldn't help but to smirk wickedly.

 Groaning eagerly, the vocalist did not disappoint: "Fuck me hard, Tetchan. I can't wait to feel your thick cock in my ass, _oh please_ ".

 "I thought you said you've never fucked with another guy, Doiha. You don't make it look like it's your first time", he didn't know what prompted him to tease Hyde like that, but he was loving every second of it.

 Losing his patience and horny as hell, the vocalist wrapped his legs and begged one last time that night: "Just fuck me already, please!"

 Not a second after this left Hyde's lips, Tetsu was already firmly placing his hands on the vocalist's hips and penetrating him in a single motion, making the singer groan loudly. Tetsu, too, moaned when he felt his cock entering that deliciously tight hole, not wasting time before starting to thrust his hips against Hyde's, filling the room with the sinful sounds of their bodies smacking on each other.

 Hyde's arms were above his head, his eyes closed with pleasure. He was perfect in Tetsu's eyes – at the same he had this sensual submissiveness aura around him, he was eagerly thrusting his own body to meet with the bassist's hips. Wanting to fuck him even deeper, the leader turned him on his side, holding the vocalist by one lifted leg. Hyde let out a pleasurable scream when the head of the bassist's cock touched his prostate, and Tetsu felt he was going to go mad from delight when he felt the singer's hole spasm around his dick.

 "Ugh, Hyde, you are so fucking good," the leader punctuated each word with a rough thrust, while the vocalist groaned and moaned shamelessly. Hyde's hand soon found its way to his owner's needy penis, pumping himself to the same rhythm Tetsu fucked him. That sight was so just so good, the bassist felt his second orgasm of the night approaching – and, by the look of it, so was Hyde's.

 Groaning huskily, the bassist released his cum inside the vocalist, spasms of pleasure going like shockwaves through his body, blinding his sight. Hyde came not too long after, his seed hitting the fabric of the couch, as well as the floor again. He enjoyed the feeling of Tetsu's semen filling his insides, while the bassist savored Hyde's ass clenching around his penis.

 Feeling exhausted, the leader collapsed on top of Hyde, resting his face against his chest and filling his nostrils with the intoxicating smell of sex. The vocalist, too, seemed to be enjoying the aftereffects of their shared climax, smirking with eyes closed.

 A few minutes passed before Tetsu broke the silence: "You still didn't answer me if you lied about never having sex with another man, Doiha". He heard Hyde chuckle.

 "And you still owe me a cake, Tetchan".

 Lulled by each other's breathing, it didn't take long before they tangled their limbs together and fell sleep, right there on the couch.


End file.
